


I'll Come Back For You

by Knowmefirst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Derek Hale, wanted a day of fun, but he found something more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Come Back For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartoftheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartoftheNight/gifts).



> Heartofthenight when I saw that you were okay with an AU, this story came to me. I hope you like it! Also a thank you to Fleete for being my beta for this story and being such a sport even with such a small time frame, all other errors are mine! Another thank you to the Mods, for giving me one extension after another, without them and their immense patience with me, you wouldn't be reading this story today. Thank you to all of you!

He stood outside the house, letting the rain soak his clothes as he stared at the red light hanging over the door. He didn't know what he was doing here, but something had made him come and now he was standing just outside the door. He was thankful that no one had come in or out since he'd arrived. He looked around him and noticed other patrons entering other houses down the road and none stopping as he had done.

Derek took a deep breath and took hold of the lion knocker, let it drop three times and waited. Maybe he should leave and forget it; he should have not come. He was about to turn when the door opened and an old lady appeared at the door with a seriousness about her. She didn't say anything, just moved back and to the side and let him enter. He moved through the door as he removed his top hat and stood just inside, leaving a wet puddle on the floor where he stood. He looked at the lady and smiled at her in a sorry kind of way, but she didn't say anything nor react to the puddle that was getting bigger by the minute on the floor. 

Before he could start fidgeting, a lady appeared at the top of the stairs and slowly made her way down. The lady was dressed in a beautiful, heavy red velvet dress with a cream colored blouse that showcased her ample breast. In her right hand she held a cigarette that she brought to her lips and inhaled, letting the smoke curve around her as she exhaled. The lady continued descending, keeping her eyes on him and letting him and any other man that had been on this same spot waiting take a good look at her and her body and what this house could offer if they so wished. Derek swallowed and moved forward, taking the lady’s hand when the other extended it and bowed, kissing it before letting it go. 

“How may we help you, Sir?” The Madam said, with a voice that alone was untold pleasure. 

“I'm...” He cleared his throat and tried again. 

He didn't know what was wrong with him, he was acting like a virgin in his first soiree. Something that he wasn't. 

“Don't worry.” The Madam cut him off, smiling, “Follow me, I'll show you the girls.” 

He only nodded and followed her. They walked towards a room to the left, and she moved the black curtains to the side and indicated that he should precede her. As he entered the room he discreetly pass her a pouch of money, and as pass he immediately was the center of attention of ten pairs of eyes. He smiled. The lady that had brought him into the room came in and introduced him. 

“Ladies, I would like you to meet Lord Hale.” 

There were murmurs of hellos around the room as he bowed to them and smiled in hello. He wanted to ask the madam how it was that she knew his name, but then he didn't care. She wasn't the first person to know him. As he stood there, wondering what he should do, one of the ladies he hadn't noticed before came forward and extended her hand. He took it and felt the softness of her hand as he bowed over it and kissed it lightly on the knuckles. 

“Hello, Lord Hale.” 

She caressed his name as she spoke it, letting the 'l' linger in the air even after it was said. He stood there still with her hand in his as he stared at her. Her eyes were the most beautiful blue he'd ever laid eyes on and her hair cascaded down her back in curly brown waves accentuating her face and curves. She didn't say anything as she pulled him forward and onto a settee, and gently pushed him down until he sat. She picked up a bottle of wine and poured a glass for him and then she took another and clinked it with his before taking a sip of her own glass. 

He didn't notice the other ladies talking quietly in the background around the room with other patrons that had arrived; he only noticed her. The way the light of the candle hit her just right and made her look like an angel come to life. The way she got the little laughing lines around the eyes as she told him about something funny that had happened to her a few days ago. She turned to someone that was next to her and smiled, illuminating the entire room. 

After a while of talking and little touches here and there, she whispered into his ear promises of immense pleasure. With a nod from him, she took his hand between both of hers, and pulled him up from the settee and out the room. They moved up the stairs that a few hours prior the Madam had descended. They walk quietly down the hall, his hand still in hers as they arrived at a white door. She opened it, pulled him inside, and quietly closed the door behind them. 

He was led to a bed covered in opulent white and urged to sit on it. She stood before him and efficiently helped him remove his wet clothes, clothes that until now he'd forgotten that he had been wearing. He felt chills race up his body as the air in the room hit his exposed flesh. Once she had removed the frock coat, vest, shirt, trousers, and any other stitch of clothes he'd been wearing, leaving him nude, she picked up his clothes from the floor and walked towards the hearth and hung them on the rack by the fire to dry. 

She came back, walking in a way that made his eyes move down her hips as they swayed back and forth with each step she took. Once she stood again in front of him she moved her hand up and was about to remove the pin holding her one shoulder dress that made her look like a Grecian princess. But he touched her hand and lowered it, telling her without words to please don't. 

Derek got up and with the pad of his finger, he touched her lips, caressing them as he wished to do with his own lips. He moved forward and did just that, kissing her softly as if she were still a virgin and he the man that was going to make her his for eternity. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. They were halfway closed, not showing much, but enough for him to know that she desired more. 

He moved forward again and kissed the hollow of her neck and then under her right ear, making her body tremble and making her press her body against his. He felt each curve of her body and how well it fit into his, the way her full breasts press against his naked chest and how he could hear the little whimpers of desire she let escape as he continue kissing her neck. 

He moved one hand down and slowly, as if not to scare her, ran his hand up her leg, pushing her dress upwards at the same time. He could feel her soft skin and how in contrast it was to his hard working hand. He let go of her leg and curved his arm around her waist as he pulled them backwards onto the bed and as they fell, he rolled them, pinning her with his body. 

He bent down and kissed her lips, encouraging her to open up and let him in. He moved his hand and again caressed her leg, but this time he could move the dress upwards without worry that it would come back down. He moved his hand gently up until he encountered the most secret place in her body. He caressed her womanly folds, not entering, just lingering there, making her body react at the presence of something new and exquisite. 

He pulled back, wanting to see her face as he moved his fingers over her. He groaned as her body reacted to the stimulation. Making her open her legs more in wanton abandon, he moved his face downward—taking the pin that was holding her dress in place—between his teeth and pulling. He spit it to the side and pulled the dress down, letting it pool around her waist and exposing her white breasts to the candle light. He circled his tongue around the nipple making gooseflesh stand up in her body; he took it into his mouth and lavished it. He let it pop out leaving her aroused and waiting for more. He moved to the other breast and did the same to it. He pulled back and looked at his handiwork and at the woman underneath him as she panted in arousal. He felt such pleasure with himself for having brought his partner to such heights of arousal. 

He couldn't wait anymore. He raised himself and took his arousal in his hand, guiding it carefully into her waiting body. He looked at her and kissed her as he continued pushing himself into her. He opened his eyes wide when he encountered resistance and tried to pull away, but was held by two legs wrapping around his waist. 

“No, please,” the lady whispered. 

“You're a...,” he tried to get out. How could he not have noticed this? 

He tried to think if she'd given anything away to indicate otherwise, but he couldn't think straight. His manhood was being squeezed, and he could feel himself almost at the breaking point of no return. 

“I'm sorry, I will try to be gentle,” he rasped out.

“Thank you,” the lady whispered into his ear.

“Derek. My name is Derek,” he said, as he pulled back. 

“Mine is Angeline,” she said. 

With a trust of his hips he sent himself all the way in, breaking her maidenhead. He kissed her eyes and the little tear that had fallen from her eye as he kept still and waited for her to indicate for him to move on. When she'd granted it, he pulled back and proceed to love her with his body like she deserved. She had given him something that he hadn't expected to find on this night. He'd come here trying to find release from all his problems, but found something more. As the night dragged on, he taught her things that no one else would have bothered. He taught her things about her body, and he even learned new things about himself. 

Afterwards she fell sleep and he stayed there wrapped in her arms as the night wore on. When he saw the sun about to come up, he pulled away and gently untangled himself from her arms leaving her alone on the bed to seek the warm place left behind by his body. He put on his clothes, thanking her quietly for hanging them to dry the night before. Once dressed, he walked to the door and with a last lingering look towards her, he quietly closed the door behind him. He moved down the hall and down the stairs, and when he almost on the last step he saw the Madam step from a side door that he hadn't seen the night before. 

“Good morning, Lord Hale. Lovely night?”

“Yes, thank you, Madam,” he said, bowing. 

“We hope to see you soon,” she said, as she saw him out. 

“You will,” he said. 

With a final farewell, he exited the house. He left the district and walk towards home where he knew all manner of troubles awaited him, but for just a few more minutes he enjoyed the day and remembered the night that he had in the arms of the most beautiful woman he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing, Angeline. He knew what he wanted and that was her. He'd come back for her and take her to live with him, he thought whistling, and continued on his way.

oo The End oo


End file.
